justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
OMG
|artist = ft. |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = Classlic June 12, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) Medium (Classic - Beta)https://youtu.be/zVlkNyAR5nY?t=25 |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic/Extreme Version) |nosm = |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / Green (Extreme Version) |gc = Classic / / |lc = (Classic) Fuchsia (Extreme Version) |mashup = |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 2:59 |nowc = OMG OMGALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitrehttps://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ Extreme Version Jerky JessyFile:OMGExtremeChoreoProof.PNG |perf = Classic Cormier Claude (P1) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BpZ3lc9h8QL/?taken-by=delphinelemaitre Jerky Jessy (P3) Extreme Version Celine Baron }}"OMG" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man wearing a big red-and-gold hoodie trench coat, a gold collar and a gold necklace on his neck, three gold bracelets on his right arm, a gold ring on his right middle finger, a pair of brown pants, a pair of dark brown boots with golden buckles, and a fox helmet with an earring pierced through its left ear. 'P2' P2 'is a man wearing a big red-and-gold collared cape, a black latex top that covers his chest, a dark brown-and-gold-striped sash, a black-and-gold elbow glove on his right arm, two gold bracelets on his left arm, a pair of brown pants with gold trimmings and a gold buckle, a pair of dark brown boots with gold trimmings, and an helmet. 'P3 P3 is a man wearing a large red-and-gold scarf, a leather strap on his chest and right shoulder, gold bracelets and gold gauntlets on his arms, a black-and-gold loincloth, a pair of brown shorts with red shins, a pair of dark brown boots with gold tongues, and a cat mask with earrings pierced through both ears. Omg_coach_1.png|P1 Omg_coach_2.png|P2 Omg_coach_3.png|P3 Extreme Version The dancer is a woman. She has shimmering golden skin. Her clothing includes a blue-black tank crop-top with a V-chest and tight blue-black shorts. Over the shorts, she wears a medium-green girdle that contains skirt-like features. The central piece resembles a knot with golden lining and has two golden strips extending through the sides of the girdle to the back. She also wears a green hood over her head secured in place, and over the hood, she wears a golden tiara. She has multiple necklaces, two of them extending up to her chest. She wears blue-black armbands, stockings, thigh-garters, and short boots. She also wears a golden bangle on her right hand. Right around her shins are two loose golden chains attached on both legs that resemble anklets. She sports a black smoky eye. Background Classic The routine takes place in a very dark Egyptian-themed setting, with the coaches performing on a stage built on the tip of a black pyramid. A big black statue can be seen through the building's windows and various monoliths can be seen flanking the pyramid as the camera zooms in onto the coaches. Once the song begins, the building's columns, the monoliths, and the window frames start flashing pink lights to the beat of the song. Several light formations are created as the song progresses and flash to the beat of the song behind the coaches. The light formation then starts spinning before disappearing at the song's beat drop. The statue, encrusted with jewels, start moving towards the stage. At the start of the chorus, various monoliths rise from the ground and obscure the building as gold stripes form on them and the statue. Near the end of the song, the statue turns to the right. The camera then zooms out quickly at the end of the song. Extreme Version The start of the routine consists of a blank white backdrop and the coach appearing in a puff of green smoke. As the intro progresses, golden ribbons appear to form intricate flower shapes, and they form a spinning circle. In the center of the circle forms a solid golden circle with another flower shape inside of it. Another flower shape consisting of gold ribbon forms and covers much of the background as the circles disappear and replicas of the shapes forms around the flower. In the verses, the camera zooms in and out frequently around the flower shapes while the inside of the giant flower shape flashes gold to the song s beat at times. Behind the shape is another flower, this time far away from the camera. The faint flower shape spins constantly. Then, the camera zooms out, the surrounding flowers disappear, and a bigger flower shape, which is composed of a thinner golden string, is revealed to be behind the smaller flower shape. Constantly, parts of the bigger shape flash bright yellow to the song s beat. During the hooks, the camera zooms out even further, revealing three circles with flower shapes inside them. Even more circles of golden ribbon encircling the three circles can be seen appearing spontaneously and lining up with the three circles. Surrounding all of the circles are flower shapes made of the same thin golden string. As the circles made of golden ribbon continue to beat to the song, the camera spins and zooms in through the middle, revealing a line of circles with the same flower shapes inside them. More flower shapes made of the thin string surround the line. Afterwards, the camera zooms out and a network of golden ribbon patterns appear, flashing red hues, The camera later zooms in to reveal a second and third network of golden ribbons, vibrating green. The camera zooms in and out frequently, alternating between the second and third golden networks. The ribbons appear to slowly fade away and reappear consistently. Near the end of the routine, the same backdrop, circle, and second circle of flowers from the beginning appear, only to have the circle in the middle disappear and the flowers intertwine in the circle s place while fading away. The coach then disappears in another puff of green smoke. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend over, then spread your legs and slam your hands down fast. Omg gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Omg gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: Drop down with both hands touching the ground. Gold Move 2: Pose by holding your left hand up and your right hand down while bending your right leg. Omgalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 omgalt_gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Omgalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 omgalt_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *Challenging Songs *Trios and Quartets *Around the World *Must Dance 2019 *World Music Day *Hall of Fame *All Songs K-R Trivia General *''OMG'' is the second song by Snoop Dogg in the series. **This is his third song in the franchise, including Drop It Like It’s Hot ( ). *The whole line "just blaze the J" is censored. **However, the line was not censored during E3. Classic *''OMG'' is the sixth routine to have an Egyptian theme. *In the menu assets, P1 s glove is purple, although it is pink in-game. *In the gameplay teasers, some effects on the statue s head in the background are missing, and the pictograms have default colors. *In the thumbnail for the gameplay teaser uploaded to the justdancegame channel, the promotional image of P3 is shown, unlike other US thumbnails, which feature a part of the gameplay. Extreme Version *The coach is the third dancer in the series to have golden skin, after P2-C2 from Dark Horse and Scream & Shout (Extreme Version). *The promotional image of the coach features the glove on her left hand. **This was also the case with Beep Beep I'm A Sheep, I'm Still Standing, ''and ''New World. Gallery Game Files Omg_cover_generic.png|''OMG'' (Classic) Omgalt_cover_generic.png|''OMG'' (Extreme Version) Omg_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Omgalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) omg cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_a0ce016d013c6097_14.png| album background (Extreme Version) Omg_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Omgalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Omg cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) OMG_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Omgalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Omg p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Omg p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Omg p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Omgalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) OMG_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_omg003.png|Postcard 1 postcard_omg003_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_omg004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_omg004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) Postcard omg007.png|Postcard 3 postcard_omg007_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) postcard_omg009.png|Postcard 4 postcard_omg009_thumb.png|Postcard 4 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Omg jd2019 menu.png|''OMG'' in the menu Omg_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Omg_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Omgalt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu Omgalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Omgalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) omg jdnow menu.png|''OMG'' in the menu omg jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) omg jdnow score.png| score screen (Classic) Promotional Images Omg teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjz1M7rB5_u/ Omg promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Omg promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Omgalt jd2019 gameplay.png|Gameplay (Extreme Version) OMGALT Cover.jpg|Cover from Ubisoft s site (Extreme Version) Behind the Scenes omg bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Classic) Omgalt bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme Version) Omg conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 (Classic) Omg conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) Omg conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) Omgalt conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 (Extreme Version) Omgalt conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 (Extreme Version) Omgalt conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 (Extreme Version) Omgalt conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 (Extreme Version) Beta Elements OMG beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Omg beta menu icon 1.png|Beta Classic menu icon 1 (Trailer) OMG beta menu icon 2.png|Beta Classic menu icon 2 (E3) Omg beta graphics.gif|Early version that features no effects on the statue Omg beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (default colors) Omg beta difficulty.png|Beta difficulty in beta menu Others Omg thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Omgalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Alternate) Omg thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Omgalt_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Alternate) Videos Official Music Video ARASH feat. SNOOP DOGG - OMG (Official video) OMG (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Classic OMG - Gameplay Teaser (US) OMG - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Extreme Version OMG (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) OMG (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 OMG - 5 stars OMG - Just Dance Now OMG (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions OMG - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:OMG pt-br:OMG Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Snoop Dogg Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Céline Baron Category:Cormier Claude Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now